PotterSnape
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Encerrado entre los muros de Hogwarts sin convivir con el mundo real, sin saber su historia vive Harry Potter que es criado por Severus Snape
1. Introducción

**Potter-Snape**

**1**

Era 31 de octubre la noche se encontraba fría, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que los árboles se mecieran de un lado a otro. Severus Snape se encontraba en su antigua casa de la calle de las hilanderas, solamente eran 24 horas un tiempo muy corto. Hace 24 horas se había enterado de que Lord Voldemort sabía el paradero de los Potter y según los rumores que circulaban, el chismoso había sido el guardián de estos.

- ¡Maldito Black! Si es por tú culpa, si pasa algo por tú culpa, si llegan a dañar a Lily, te las veras con migo – murmuro Severus para si

Severus Snape abandono las filas del señor tenebroso, sabía que eso no era lo correcto, apenas hace 24 horas sabía el plan de Voldemort se le dijo al Dumbledore pero ¿sería lo suficiente 24 horas para poder evitar el ataque hacía los Potter? Severus caminaba de un lado para otro tenía que ir a Godric Hallows para decirles a los Potter lo que planeaba el señor tenebroso. Estaba seguro que en cuanto James lo viera lo iba a querer echar a patadas y no escuchar sus palabras, en fin habían sido "enemigos" desde los 11 años pero Lily era su mejor amiga había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia así que por lo menos lo escucharía. Tomo su capa se la puso, salio de su casa y con un "crack" desapareció

Apareció en el valle Godric aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, aun se encontraban un par de niños pidiendo dulces por Halloween pero solo era eso. A unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba estaba la casa de los Potter parecía normal, Severus empezó a caminar a un paso normal pero de pronto vio que de una de las ventanas del segundo piso empezó a salir un humo verde y unas llamaradas del mismo color, observo que una parte de la planta baja se derrumbaba.

Severus corrió hasta el lugar en medio de la sala se encontraba el cuerpo de James Potter tirado, estaba muerto, auque de cierta forma lo odiara sintió feo extraño al ver su cuerpo muerto, no había tiempo de detenerse a eso, subió hasta la planta alta ahí estaba justo fuera de la habitación de un bebe se encontraba el cuerpo de Lily Potter tirado sin vida Snape sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver esto como era posible, de la habitación del bebe salía un humo verde de la nada y un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente se encontraba sentado en su cuna. Paso al lado de Lily dirigiéndose hacía el pequeño niño que se asomaba desde su cuna, era la primera vez que veía a Harry Potter había oído un par de cosas de ese niño, su parecido excepcional con James y los hermosos ojos verdes de Lily.

- mama, mama – balbuceo el pequeño Harry desde su cuna – papa, papa

Dudo unos momentos en si tomarlo en brazos o no, la verdad nunca había cargado a un bebe pero al final lo cargo, estaba tomando en brazos al hijo de su mejor amiga, tan solo era un niño indefenso por el que se sentía responsable. Estaba ahí parado con Harry en brazo quien llevaba un muñeco de un alce, se encontraba ahí sin la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Se oyeron unas grandes pisadas que subían las escaleras, Snape tomo con fuerza a Harry con una mano y con la otra apretó la varita, era Hagrid la persona que subía hacía la habitación de Harry

- Snape me ha mandado Dumbledore, tengo órdenes de llevarme a Harry – dijo Hagrid

- ¿Llevártelo? Y ¿A dónde se supone que te lo vas a llevar? – Pregunto Snape de una manera sarcástica como de costumbre – Sus padres están muertos. No puedes llevar al niño que vivó al un orfanato

- Tiene familia, la hermana de Lily, son muggles creo que ya te a eh dado mucha información es un asunto confidencial me tengo que llevar al niño – dijo Hagrid

- Vaya ahora lo recuerdo, pero en fin no puede quedar con muggles y menos con ese tipo de personas que odian la magia – dijo Snape – No entiendo por que Dumbledore te a enviado hace un par de minutos le mande un patronus diciendo que iba a Hogwarts junto con Harry – mintió Snape – Bueno como era de suponerse mi patronus llego después, puedes encargarte de los cuerpos de los Potter será un honor para ti

Snape paso al lado de Hagrid, salió de la casa y se desapareció unos metros lejos de ahí lanzó un patronus avisando a Dumbledore que iba para Hogwarts, volvió a aparecerse ahora a las salidas de Hogsmed de ahí camino hasta Hogwarts. Toco la puerta del despacho del director, una suave voz dijo pase

- Severus ya te habías tardado, ¿Por qué trajiste a Harry contigo? Todo esta planeado se supone que se iba a ir con sus tíos los Dursley – dijo Dumbledore

- Por que no puede quedarse con muggles, menos con esa gente la conozco es lo peor de lo peor – dijo Severus – Además simplemente no puede estar con ningún muggle debido a todo lo que a pasado, el señor tenebroso debió trasferirle algo de sus poderes…

- Entonces ¿Qué pretendes hacer Severus? No tiene familia mágica pero bueno eso es lo de menos ¿te has puesto a pensar por que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina? – dijo Albus

- Un poco pero no encuentro por que… además como quiere que me enfoque en eso apenas hace un poco más de dos horas murieron los Potter, desde entonces estoy cuidado al niño – dijo Snape

- Exacto Severus, lo que estoy pensando es que Lily hizo magia antigua para salvar la vida de Harry creo que dejo un vinculo de sangre o algo parecido por eso debe estar con alguien de su misma sangre, eso creo – dijo Dumbledore

- Pero solo esta pensando aun no es nada seguro, Harry puede permanecer en el mundo mágico hay una gran necesidad que aprenda a controlar su magia – dijo Snape, era la primera vez que decía el nombre de Harry en voz alta se sentía un tanto raro, Harry se encontraba sentado en el piso sentado jugando con su ciervo de peluche cuando un gato entro a la oficina de Dumbledore

- Mama… miau amm… mama miau amm – balbuceo Harry mientras tocaba al gato, se le quedo viendo a la puerta esperando a que una mujer pelirroja apareciera con comida para el gato como lo hacía pero como era lógico nunca apareció entonces se volteo a ver a Severus

- Podría quedarse con migo – dijo con voz temblorosa – Black no a aparecido ya es mucho tiempo, tiene que estar involucrado en esto, podría ser su padrino Lily era mi mejor amiga como mi hermana usted lo sabe y creo que ella…

- ¿Quedarse con tigo Severus? ¿Qué hay de la propuesta que te hice de estar en Hogwarts? No es por que me urja un profesor, si no por tú seguridad y un par de cosas más – dijo Dumbledore

- Que mejor lugar que Hogwarts, no habrá otro lugar donde Harry este más seguro que aquí, puede permanecer un tiempo aquí mientras averigua acerca de la magia antigua, a ver si es realmente necesario que vaya con esos muggles – dijo Snape

- No se como me has logrado convencer Severus pero tienes algo de razón a partir de ahora Harry estará a tú cargo aquí en Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore

A partir de ese momento Severus Snape era el padrino, el encargado de la crianza de Harry James Potter, no sabía como había sucedido eso por que lo había propuesto por que le rogó a Dumbledore que le dejara cuidar a Harry pero en fin todo se encontraba hecho

**Bueno la introducción de esta historia es pequeña pero los capítulos siguientes ya serán largos espero que les guste y que la sigan besos**

**Elisa**

**Reviews!!!! xD **


	2. Comienzo de una nueva vida

2

Severus Snape tomo de nueva cuenta al pequeño Harry en brazos aun le seguí pareciendo muy extraño cargar a un niño, Dumbledore había sugerido que se lo llevara a la cama así que Severus hizo, a la mañana siguiente el asunto del pequeño Potter sería discutido con los demás profesores claro si Severus sobrevivía la noche.

Snape llegó a sus despacho cargando a Harry en brazos le hecho un vistazo, no era feo pero era muy sombrío había una cama individual pegada a la pared, las paredes se encontraban llenas de libreros y estos estaban repletos, también había un escritorio lleno de papeles, libro y más.

- ¿Dónde podrás dormir? – Dijo Snape a Harry, el pequeño Potter solo volteo la cabeza para un lado y miro de forma curiosa a "su nuevo padrino" - Oh dios mió ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Hablar con bebes que ni siquiera me entienden

Puso a Harry en su cama obviamente no iba a dormir ahí pero tenía que dejarlo en un lugar mientras hacía un par de cambios. Miro una de las estanterías de libros, podía mover una estantería cambiarla al salón de clases y en lugar de la estantería pondría una cuna. Hizo un movimiento de varita la estantería desapareció y en cambio de esta apareció una cuna.

- ¿Qué más falta? – se pregunto Snape a si mismo – comida, pañales, ropa… ¿tantas cosas necesita?

Salio un momento de su despacho y regreso con unos dos biberones llenos de leche, pañales, un mameluco para que pasara la noche ya que no se había traído ropa todo eso lo había conseguido en las cocinas. Snape miró a Harry quien mordía su reno de peluche, se miró a le cargando todas esas cosas de bebes ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tan solo era un joven de 21 años que estaba empezando su carrera como profesor de pociones, y ahora el solo se echaba la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño ¿podría con eso?

- Bien, con que tengo que empezar, así con cambiarlo de ropa ¿Por qué acepte esto? – dijo Snape

Snape le quito el pañal a Harry volteando a otro lado asqueado al mirar su contenido, gracias a dios tenía magia y podía hacer eso con magia, recordaba cuando apenas el era un niño y su madre cuidaba el bebe de sus vecinos muggles tenía que hacerlo "al método tradicional" aunque de igual manera era un tanto asqueroso. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry se encontraba cambiado totalmente y acostado en su cuna, Snape le dio su biberón y empezó a tomarlo. Severus se puso su pijama apago las luces y se metió en la cama y justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido un grito ensordecedor de Harry hizo que se levantara de un brinco y ya se imaginaran como fue el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Severus se levanto eran las 7:30 tenía la primera clase hasta las 9 de la mañana pero era mejor ya levantarse, apenas había dormido una hora máximo, tenía que cambiar a Harry que de acuerdo con la experiencia de ayer no había sido muy fácil, además tenía que ir a desayuna el niño ya tenía un año así que no solo tomaría biberón y otra cosas tenía que saber que iba a hacer cuando estuviera dando clases, ¿Se lo llevaría a clases con el?

Despertó a Harry lo cambio y ahora seguí lo más difícil ir con el hasta el gran comedor, tenía que atravesar pasillos llenos de estudiantes, bueno tal vez no tantos estudiantes pero de igual manera el comedor estaría lleno de estudiantes, eso le desagradaba. En su trayecto al gran comedor solo lo vieron 3 alumnos dos de slytherin y uno de Hufflepuff que se quedaron con la boca abierta, el gran comedor no se encontraba muy lleno debido a que era temprano pero ya había unos cuantos alumnos, la mesa de profesores se encontraba llena. Todos los profesores voltearon a ver a Snape más bien a Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió.

- Si es Harry Potter – dijo Snape callando los murmullos de los profesores

- Profesores, los solicito en la sala de Profesores en este momento tenemos un asunto importante que discutir antes de que empiecen las clases – dijo Dumbledore que entro al comedor y enseguida volvió a salir

Severus que ni siquiera se había sentado dio media vuelta y salió hacía la sala de profesores. Fue el primero en llegar se sentó al fondo, los demás miembros del profesorado no tardaron mucho en llegar, observaban intrigados a el joven Snape cuidando del pequeño Potter. Todos se encontraban callados a excepción de la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Militra de defensa contra las artes oscuras y el profesor Flitwick.

- El niño es Potter ¿verdad? Sin duda que lo es, se me hace muy extraño ver esto – dijo Flitwick

- Claro que es Harry Potter, Filius, simplemente ve su cicatriz en la frente además de su enorme parecido con James Potter pero dime ¿Qué es lo que se te hace extraño? – pregunto McGonagall

- Lo que se me hace extraño es que Severus lo este cuidando, ¿recuerdas las épocas de estudiante de Severus y James? Se odiaban lo recuerdo claramente no fue hace mucho, por eso se me hace muy raro que Snape cuide al hijo de Potter – dijo el profesor Flitwick

- Si, James y Severus se odiaban pero no olvides quien es la madre de Harry Potter es Lily Evans que siempre a sido la mejor amiga de Severus entonces ya encuentras algo de sentido – dijo McGonagall

- Bien profesores creo que ya sabemos por que nos encontramos aquí – dijo Dumbledore que entraba a la sala de profesores – como ya se deben haber dado cuenta Harry Potter mejor conocido como el niño que vivió se encuentra aquí en Hogwarts ¿Por qué? Por muchos motivos, seguridad sobre todo, Severus a accedido a cuidar de el, ser su tutor, vivirá, el Harry vivirá aquí en Hogwarts por un tiempo indefinido – dijo Dumbledore

- Según tenía entendido Dumbledore el joven Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry Potter ¿no? Así como el guardián de los Potter ¿Dónde esta Black? – pregunto McGonagall un tanto confundida

- Si así era Minerva pero si gusta puede ver el profeta y ahí encontrara que Sirius Black a sido detenido y enviado a Azkaban – dijo Dumbledore, McGonagall un poco avergonzada apretó los labios y miro hacía otro lado.

- Albus, entonces bueno el profesor Snape será el tutor de Harry Potter pero ¿llevara al niño a clases? Con tantas pociones e ingredientes es peligroso que se encuentre ahí – dijo Madame Pomfrey

- Que bueno que dices eso Poppy ¿Podrías cuidar a Harry mientras Severus se encuentra en clases? – pregunto Dumbledore

- Claro Albus, sería un honor – dijo Madame Pomfrey

Unos minutos después de que los demás profesor habían salido de la sala, Severus esperaba a madame Pomfrey ya que se había quedado unos momentos hablando con Dumbledore. Snape tenía cargado al pequeño Harry, el niño se recargaba en su pecho escondiendo su cara. Para Harry la única persona conocida era Snape ya que era el único que lo había cuidado y protegido en las últimas horas.

- Ven con migo pequeño – dijo Madame Pomfrey que le pedía a Severus el pequeño Harry, Snape se lo estaba entregando

- Gracias Madame Pomfrey – agradeció Snape

- No es nada Severus, la seguridad del niño es lo primero, no queremos a un niño accidentado – dijo Madame Pomfrey, ya tenía a Harry en brazos, esta se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir

- Se…ve…rus – balbuceo el pequeño Harry cuando iba saliendo de la sala, extrañamente Severus logro escuchar aquellos bajos balbuceos

Para Snape el día se le había pasado lento, ya eran las 5 de la tarde desde las 8 de la mañana no había podido ver a Harry, ya que lo traía madame Pomfrey, iba a pasar por el pequeño a la enfermería debido a que no quería estar en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena todos los alumnos iban a estar ahí y en vez de comer estarían mirando a la mesa de profesores.

- Severus que bueno que llegas, sabes este niño es muy inteligente, hoy ha aprendido muchas cosas – dijo Madame Pomfrey

- Severus, Severus, Severus – balbuceo Harry apuntando a Snape, Snape cargo a Harry en brazos, agradeció a Madame Pomfrey y salio

- No soy Severus soy tú padrino – dijo Snape a Harry cuando estaban fuera de la enfermería

- ¡Severus! – balbuceo Harry y rió de una manera inocente

**Hola bueno quiero pedirles primero una disculpa por haber tardado tanto y haber escrito otra vez un capitulo muy pequeño, pero bueno espero que para le próximo capitulo me agarre más inspiración, también en el próximo capitulo veremos a Harry un poco más grandecito y también nos tocara ver hablar a Snape acerca de los Potter **

**Bye, bye **

**Besos **


	3. Amigos en Hogwarts

3

Soy Severus Snape un hombre de 26 años trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones desde hace 6 años y este ultimo año e sido asignado como jefe de la casa de slytherin que orgullo ser jefe de la casa en donde estuve cuando estudie Hogwarts pero eso no es lo mejor, lo más relevante de mi vida, desde hace 6 años cuido al hijo de mi mejor amiga que a fallecido lo cuido desde que tenía un año como podrán suponer ahora tiene 5 años, es un niño muy especial me siento muy unido a el auque no hay que descartar que este niño muy a menudo me saca canas verdes, como ya lo había mencionado es muy especial y no solo por sus grandes cualidades si no también por que es Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió.

Recuerdo cuando apenas iba a cumplir un año cuidándolo Dumbledore dio las órdenes de que lo mejor era llevar a Harry junto con sus parientes muggles dijo que era mejor, que permaneciera alejado del mundo mágico hasta su debido tiempo no debía saber nada de su historia. Me rehusé, nunca me encariño con nadie, nunca le tengo afecto a nadie, solo a dos personas e querido más bien quiero en mi vida, Lily y su hijo, Harry ya era parte de mi vida así que no le permití a Dumbledore que se lo llevara con sus parientes muggles, además ya era su tutor legal justamente dos semanas después de que empecé a cuidar a Harry me convertí en su tutor legal, como se pueden dar cuanta Harry esta con migo pero Dumbledore me puso una condición no debería contarle nada de su historia, el por que de todo incluso los estudiantes de Hogwarts tiene prohibido hablar de ese tema, se castiga con expulsión lo que significa que Dumbledore hablo de esto enserio, me siento un tanto culpable por no decirle la verdad, por no decirle la verdadera razón por la cual murió su madre.

- ¡Padrino! ¡Padrino! – Dijo un niño de unos 5 años, su cabello estaba alborotado, iba vestido con jeans, una playera polo y sobre esta su capa, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, estos se encontraban tras unos anteojos

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Snape con su habitual tono serio. Snape estaba sentado en el escritorio de su dormitorio revisando deberes

- Eh… es que ya tengo hambre – dijo Harry

- En unos veinte minutos no vamos al gran comedor aun es temprano – dijo Snape

-Padrino ¿Cómo murieron mis padres? – pregunto Harry esta vez en un tono más serio intentando mirar fijamente a Severus. Severus dejo de escribir, tomo un tono ligeramente pálido, pero sabía que Harry algún día le preguntaría sobre eso, lo único que sabía sobre sus padres era que habían muerto cuando tenía apenas 1 año, ya era raro que no preguntara más

- ¿Por qué no te adelantas al gran comedor? enseguida voy yo – dijo Snape evadiendo el tema, conocí a Harry a la perfección sabía que el niño no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contestara la pregunta, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para buscar la manera de cómo decírselo

- Bueno… padrino ¿puedo acompañarte a clases? – pregunto Harry

- Ya lo veremos – dijo Snape un tanto aliviado

- Siempre estas con "Ya lo veremos" y nunca e ido a una clase tuya, quiero ver como las das, quiero aprender – dijo Harry

- Sabes que es muy peligroso que estés en el salón de pociones además ya tendrás mucho tiempo para ver mis clases, los 7 años que te encuentres estudiando en Hogwarts – dijo Snape – Anda ¿Qué no tenías mucha hambre? Ve a desayunar

Estaban en la mitad de la primera semana de clases, Severus era el nuevo jefe de Slytherin y todo Hogwarts se encontraba lleno de estudiantes. Harry iba caminando por las mazmorras en camino al gran comedor le agradaba más recorrer el camino de los estudiantes, varios chicos lo saludaron cuando iba camino al gran comedor la gran mayoría eran Slytherin pero al llegar al vestíbulo un chica se le fue encima para abrazarlo, era una chica de Hufflepuff de unos doce u once años, llevaba el cabello castaño más bien de un color chocolate y unas divertidas mechas rosas, tenía bonitos ojos grises y la cara un tanto pecosa que le daban una apariencia de niña traviesa.

- ¡Harry! Pequeño no había tenido oportunidad de saludarte desde que empezó el ciclo, has crecido mucho ¿sabes? – dijo la chica

- Nymphadora –dijo el pequeño Harry separando la palabra en silabas, tenía una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en su rostro

- Te he dicho que no me llames así mocoso – dijo Tonks un tanto enojada- ¡Soy Tonks!

- Lo siento Tonks es que se me hace gracioso tú nombre, me gusta decirlo, ya eres de segundo ¿verdad? ¿Es difícil segundo? – dijo Harry

- No para nada, bueno esta el momento, apenas es miércoles – contesto Tonks sonriente como siempre

- Yo ya quiero tener once años para entrar a tomar clases a Hogwarts, quiero que me de clases mi padrino Severus – dijo Harry, Tonks rió entre nerviosa y burlonamente como diciendo "Enserio quieres que te de clases Snape"

- Aun falta un poco para eso, bueno pequeño me largo de aquí tengo varias cosas que hacer, nos vemos – dijo Tonks y se marcho - ¡Ey! Toma este caramelo

Harry había hecho una amistad con Tonks desde el año pasado. Todo empezó más o menos a principios del curso escolar pasado, Harry había logrado escabullirse hasta el armario donde Madame Hooch guardada las escobas, saco una y monto en ella (Harry siempre había sentido gran fascinación por las escobas incluso después de ese incidente) unos momentos más tarde ya iba varios metros arriba y no se podía bajar, fue Tonks la que lo vio (también esta tratando de sacar una escoba a escondidas) y lo pudo bajar.

Harry siguió su camino hacía el gran comedor, entro a este por la primera mesa que pasaba era de Gryffindor cuando iba pasando por esta mesa, dos chicos pelirrojos lo saludaron y uno de ellos lo llamo con la mano, Harry fue hasta donde estaban estos dos chicos.

- ¡Hola! Harry ¿Cómo estas? – dijo el más alto

- Hola Bill, yo estoy hambriento por eso no espere a mi padrino ¿y tú? – Dijo Harry que se acerco a Bill apenas el chico tendía unos 13 años - ¿Tú quien eres? Te pareces a Bill - dijo dirigiéndose a otro chico

- ¿De verdad se parece a mi? Es mi hermano Charlie apenas entro como te has de dar cuenta – contesto Bill – Te lo dije Charlie, y tú no me creías aquí esta Harry Potter

- Hola Harry, yo soy Charlie – se presento Charlie - ¿De verdad tienes…?

- ¡Cállate! Esta prohibido hablar sobre ese tema – dijo Bill a Charlie – Anda ve a desayunar Harry

Harry se despidió con un movimiento de manos y siguió caminando, para poder subir a la mesa de profesores donde acostumbraba comer aunque de vez en cuando comía junto con Tonks o alguno de sus amigos grandes, tenía que pasar por todas las mesas de las casas la última era la de Slytherin.

- ¡Hey Potter! Ven para acá – le hablaron a Harry dos chicos de la mesa de Slytherin, ambos eran muy apuestos uno era de 5 o 4 curso alto cabello castaño claro, barbilla partida, ojos miel, atlético, el otro chico era de 2 o 3 curso cabello negro, piel ligeramente tostada, bonitos ojos grises y unas facciones varoniles – Vamos siéntate ¿Cómo te ah ido?

- Hola Barty, Hola Cygnus ¿Por me llaman por mi apellido? Ahora yo les diré Cruch y Lestrange – reclamo Harry, Barty Cruch jr y Cygnus Lestrange hijo de Rabastan Lestrange eran estos chicos

- Vamos, Vamos no te enojes ya es la costumbre – dijo Cygnus

- Dime Harry ¿Qué hacías con esos Weasley? – pregunto Barty

- Es que me divierte platicar con ellos – respondió Harry

- Ya sabemos que son patéticos Harry – dijo Cygnus

- Pero el punto es que no debes tener mucho contacto con ellos, no son de nuestra categoría son más bajos ¿entiendes? – dijo Barty

- Ammm… bueno, me tengo que ir mi padrino ya llego, y yo aun no e desayunado – dijo Harry, corrió hasta la mesa de profesores y se sentó junto a su padrino que acababa de tomar lugar

- Me imagino que aun no has desayunado – dijo Snape en tono serio como de costumbre

- Aun no e podido, es que primero me detuve a platicar con Cristina en las mazmorras, luego con Tonks, después me hablaron Bill y Charlie y por último con Cygnus y Barty

- Deberías de dejar de socializar tanto ¿sabes? – dijo Snape moviendo la cabeza negativamente

- ¿Socializar? – pregunto Harry un poco confundido

- Mejor olvídalo y come para que te puedas ir con Madame Pomfrey – dijo Snape

Momentos más tarde Harry estaba sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería mirando un libro. La enfermería estaba casi desierta a excepción de un chico que Madame Pomfrey le estaba dando un poco de jarabe para la gripa.

- Madame Pomfrey ¿Usted en que casa estuvo cuando estudio en Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry cuando el chico se había ido

- De Ravenclaw querido ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Madame Pomfrey

- Es que estoy pensando en que casa podría quedar mejor yo, me gustaría quedar en Slytherin por que ahí estuvo mi padrino y ahora es jefe de la casa pero también me gustaría quedar en Hufflepuff por que ahí esta mi mejor amiga – dijo Harry

- ¿Y que dices de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor? Tus padres estuvieron en Gryffindor así que es probable que quedes ahí aunque también puedes quedar en Ravenclaw por que eres muy inteligente, pero como lo sabes pequeño el sombrero tiene la última decisión – dijo Madame Pomfrey

- ¡¿Mis padres estuvieron en Gryffindor!? No lo sabía, mi padrino no me cuenta mucho de ellos, de hecho nada – dijo Harry, Madame Pomfrey torció la boca seguido de una sonrisa y siguió haciendo su trabajo

Ya era de noche, Harry salía del bañarse tenía puesta su pijama se sentó en su cama mientras observaba a su padrino trabajar o estudiar como de costumbre, lo observaba y lo observaba buscando el momento apropiado para hablar con el.

- Padrino ¿Cómo eran mis padres? – pregunto Harry, Snape dejo caer la pluma y casi tumbaba una poción que tenía en su escritorio

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Snape

- Bueno quiero saber sobre mis padres nunca me dices nada de ellos, quiero saber como eran, que les gustaba… como murieron – dijo Harry

- Haber que te puedo decir… - dijo Snape un tanto nervioso, se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta una de las estanterías que tenía llenas de libros y saco un libro no muy ancho – Que bien que acepte esto de Lily – murmuro por lo bajo – Lily tú madre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos…

- ¿Si? ¿Como era? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué hacía? – pregunto Harry exasperadamente cuando su padrino hizo aquel comentario

- Mira ella me regalo este álbum de fotos justo el día que nos graduamos de Hogwarts – dijo Snape abriendo el álbum

_Flash Back _

_Severus Snape aun recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que Lily le regalo aquel álbum. Era el día de la gradación de Hogwarts acababan de entregar los papeles tras esto seguía un banquete, tanto Lily como Severus se encontraban sin sus padres, Lily por que sus padres eran muggles y Severus por que ambos había fallecido. Severus se encontraba sentado en la mesa de slytherin solamente concentrado en su comida. _

_- ¡Sev! – exclamo Lily tras su amigo, lo que hizo que este dejara caer de una manera repentina y se ensuciara un tanto _

_- Lilian gracias por el estofado en mi camisa – contesto Severus mirando a Lily con una cara falsa de pocos amigos _

_- Lo siento – se disculpo Lily y tomo asiento al lado de Severus – Mira te traje algo como regalo de graduación – le entrego un álbum de pastas rojas _

_- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Severus mientras tomaba el álbum _

_- Es un álbum de fotos como veras, e recopilado las fotos que nos han tomado desde primer curso – dijo Lily, Severus estaba abriendo el álbum – Los hice un poco a la carrera así que como los duplique no me di tiempo de quitarle al tuyo las fotos de… _

_- O sea que no soy especial para ti Lilian y me hiciste uno como a todos los demás no tengo nada en especial y eso que nos… - dijo Severus _

_- El tuyo es el único en que escribí personalmente – dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo a Severus – Creo que tengo que regresar a la mesa de Gryffindor… _

_- Descuida, me encargare personalmente de romper las fotos de los "merodeadores" – dijo Severus, Lily se alejo hacía la mesa de Gryffindor mientras le sacaba la lengua a Snape _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Pero por cosas del destino, tiempo, espacio, Severus Snape no había vuelto a tocar ese viejo álbum de fotos hasta el día de hoy, así que las fotos de los merodeares aun seguía intactas.

- Tú madre era muy alegre, hablaba mucho si demasiado, mira es ella- dijo Snape señalando a Harry una foto de Lily y de el se encontraban en el aula de pociones, en esa foto en medio de todos se encontraba Slughorn luego Lily, Snape y otros chicos del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo primero se encontraba un chico muy apuesto de ojos grises, barbilla partida cabello negro, luego le seguía otro chico con cierta expresión de presumido, cabello negro azabache alborotado, ojos cafés llevaba gafas, luego un chico un tanto menudo, igualmente guapo este tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, al menos había unos 17 chicos en esa foto – Teníamos como 14 años en esa foto, también aquí esta tú padre – dijo Snape las últimas palabras no las dijo con muy buena gana pero no creyó correcto ocultarle a Harry quien era su padre

- ¿A mamá le gustaban las pociones? – pregunto Harry al ver que en aquella foto se encontraba en el salón de pociones

- Si mucho, era muy buena e incluso mejor que yo – dijo Snape

- ¿Cómo te llevabas con papá? ¿Eran amigos? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno tú padre y yo… amm… se podría decir que… ¿nos soportábamos?... no eso no es verdad ni siquiera… nos podíamos… basta de preguntas Harry es hora de dormir ya es muy tarde – dijo Snape

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 espero que haya sido de su agrado en el próximo capitulo Harry saldrá de Hogwarts junto con su padrino para conocer a los Malfoy. Dejen reviews hasta la próxima**


	4. Mansión Malfoy

4

Soy Harry Potter casi tengo 8 años muy pronto los cumplo, desde que tengo memoria vivo en Hogwarts junto con mi padrino Severus Snape aunque claro no siempre e vivido aquí, según mi padrino y el director de Hogwarts cuando apenas tenía un año mis padres fueron asesinados por un tipo loco que se escapo de San mungo luego este se mato, la historia es un tanto loca a veces cuando me pongo a pensar claramente en ella dudo que sea real, pero ya saben este mundo es muy loco y puede pasar cualquier cosa y si lo dice mi padrino y el director de Hogwarts debe ser verdad.

Hablando de Hogwarts a decir verdad nunca e salido de aquí no se por que pero ¿Quién necesita salir de Hogwarts? Aquí hay todo, los elfos te traen la comida, limpian tus cosas, además aquí me divierto mucho, puedo andar por los terrenos siempre se descubre algo nuevo, o paso en tiempo con Madame Pomfrey la enfermera del colegio a pesar de que solo soy un niño ella me a enseñado un poco de magia curativa ya se atender heridas leves pero no todo es gracias a Madame Pomfrey también mi padrino me a ayudado mucho al principio no quería pero le insistí e insistí y al fin asintió enseñarme pociones, cuando empecé no se me daban pero ahora me están saliendo muy bien y eso que apenas llevo un año practicando, ¡Quiero llegar a ser tan bueno como mi padrino o mi mamá! Dice mi padrino que ella era mejor que el debió ser muy buena

Cuando tenía cinco años mi padrino me regalo un álbum de fotos donde salen mis padres, me paso mucho tiempo viendo ese álbum, a los únicos que reconozco es a papá, mamá y a mi padrino, son los únicos que me importan auque últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises que siempre aparece con papá, le pregunte a mi padrino quien era pero el solo me dijo que alguien insignificante que no recordaba su nombre.

Tengo muchos amigos en Hogwarts como Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Aleida y Gaby ellas dos son de Slytherin y son muy graciosas, más Gaby ambas son primas pero no se parecen en lo absoluto, Gaby es rubia, tiene los ojos azules y es un tanto llenita además siempre cuenta chistes y se rie, mientras Aleida tiene el cabello color marrón, los ojos miel y es muy delgada le gusta mucho andar con los chicos. Como notaran tengo muchos amigos pero aunque no me crean no conozco ningún chico de mi edad por eso estoy emocionado. Hoy iremos a casa de unos amigos de mi padrino y ellos tienen un hijo de mi edad.

- Harry vamonos – dijo Snape

- Ya voy padrino – exclamo Harry que corría hasta la chimenea que se encontraba en el despacho de su padrino - ¿Cómo dices que se llama el hijo de tus amigos?

- Draco, espero que te lleves bien con el – contesto Snape mientras entraba a la chimenea

- ¿Draco? Que nombre tan gracioso nunca lo había escuchado, espero llevarme bien con el y hacer buenas migas – contesto el moreno mientras entraban a la chimenea y desaparecía en unas llamas verde

"… ¿Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo? Llevar a Harry Potter a casa de los Malfoy…" -se preguntaba Severus Snape – "… Dumbledore no se había opuesto a que llevara a Harry a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco en fin solo eran niños, y los malditos mocosos eran tan crueles, sobre todo Draco sabía muchas cosas que el pequeño moreno no sabía, ni debía de saber y en cualquier momento podría decirlas, pero en este caso el pequeño Malfoy era el menos peligroso, su padre era el realmente peligro uno de los más fieles mortífagos ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido la idea de llevar a Harry ahí? A si claro por que Narcisa le envió una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco ¿Y? en fin ya no podía hacer nada, ya estaban ahí en la mansión Malfoy… todo esto era culpa de sus idiotas estudiantes que cada vez le cruzaban más los cables…"

- ¡Severus! Llegaste pensé que no vendrías ¿sabes? – Saludo una Mujer rubia a Snape justo cuando salía de la chimenea con Harry – Y veo que has traído a Harry Potter – Narcisa miro interesada a Harry quien este se escondió detrás de su padrino ¿Cómo sabía su nombre aquella mujer?

- Si justo por el vine, es de la misma edad que Draco cumple 8 años ¿no? – Dijo Snape, Narcisa asintió con la cabeza tras una falsa sonrisa – Harry ella es Narcisa Malfoy una vieja amiga saluda no seas grosero

- Mucho gusto soy Harry Potter – dijo Harry quien se acerco a Narcisa un tanto temeroso y la saludo extendiendo la mano

- Un placer en conocerte cariño ¿Por qué no pasas al jardín ahí se encuentran Draco junto con los demás niños? Ven yo te acompañare para presentarte - dijo Narcisa quien tomaba a Harry de la mano – Lucius quiere hablar con tigo Severus creo que se encuentra en su despacho ya sabes donde, yo me ocupare del niño – susurro Narcisa al oído de Snape

- Narcisa decirle a Draco que no pregunte nada acerca de ya sabes que – murmuro Snape a Narcisa quien asintió

Snape sin poder impedir que Narcisa se llevara a Harry subió las escaleras de la mansión Malfoy para encontrarse con Lucius, quien quería hablar con el, sabía exactamente del tema que quería hablar y ese tema era Harry Potter. Severus toco la puerta se escucho un simple adelante y este entro

- Severus Snape tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Lucius quien se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio - ¿Qué serán 7 años? – indico que tomara asiento

- No creo que sea tanto Lucius nos vimos hace como unos 3 años cuando fuiste electo como parte del consejo de Hogwarts – dijo Snape quien tomo asiento – Me sorprende que no te encuentres abajo junto con tú hijo celebrando su cumpleaños

- Eso no fue vernos realmente muy apenas y nos saludamos – respondió Lucius- ¿Estar abajo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo? Esas palabras no me suenan mucho, ¿Quién quiere estar rodeado de mocosos insoportables? Por favor, tiene suficiente con que le de todo lo que pide ¿para que me quiere tener ahí a mi? Me creerás que solo por eso le cumplo sus caprichos para quitármelo de encima

- Vaya Lucius si que me sorprendes – dijo Snape tratando de evadir un poco el tema de Harry aunque sabía que no se podría librar de el – Pero tengo que admitir que saber como quitarte a las personas que están sobre ti

- Hablando de Draco es de la misma edad que Potter ¿no? - dijo Lucius con una sonrisa – Se que eres su tutor Severus, dime ¿Qué hay con el?

- Si soy su tutor ¿A que te refieres con esa pregunta? – dijo Snape

- A lo que me refiero cuando pregunto ¿Qué hay con el? Es que, ¿Que carajo te pasa? ¿Por qué no has terminado con el sabiendo lo de la profecía? – dijo Lucius

- Por que ya no encuentro necesidad de terminar con el, la profecía se a cumplido nos guste o no, el señor tenebroso se ha ido – dijo Snape

- ¡No me digas que eres de los estupidos que creen que el señor tenebroso a muerto! Por favor Severus sabemos que el no se fue realmente, es el señor tenebroso, quizás Potter haya podido terminarlo de cierta forma, pero no totalmente – dijo Lucius

- Claro que no creo que se haya ido totalmente, pero mira velo de esta forma, el señor tenebroso quería acabar con Potter personalmente dejemos que el lo acabe el, además quizás el lo necesite en un futuro, no podemos terminar con Potter – dijo Snape

La casa de los Malfoy era muy grande, en camino al jardín a Harry le dio oportunidad de reflexionar un poco y se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer le agradaba muy poco, nota algo extraño en ella además era muy falsa. Llegaron al jardín el chico tuvo oportunidad de observar, una piscina, varios juegos, una gran mesa de regalos, muchas piñatas, globos, le agradaba ese lugar.

- Draco ven por favor – llamo Narcisa a su hijo, un niño rubio bajo de una escoba que apenas y se elevaba un metro pero ya se creía la gran cosa

- ¿Qué pasa madre? – pregunto Draco, perfectos modales, vestido de la ropa más cara, con cara de ángel

- El es Harry ahijado de un amigo mió ¿Por qué no lo invitas a jugar? – Dijo Narcisa presentando a los dos niños – Harry el es mi hijo Draco

Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros, Harry sigo a Draco hasta donde estaba como lo demás chicos.

- ¿Cuál es tú nombre completo? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – pregunto Draco a Harry mientras caminaban

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas tenía un año, pero son Harry Potter – dijo Harry

- No conozco ese apellido del todo pero no se por que me suena mucho tú nombre, En fin ¿sabes jugar quidditch? Como veras mi padre me a comprado estas escobas por mi cumpleaños, son de las mejores del mercado – presumió Draco

- Si claro juego en Hogwarts – dijo Harry un tanto emocionado, observo las escobas que tenía Draco no eran como las de Hogwarts en ellas no se podía jugar bien – Pero estás escobas no son de verdad… bueno a lo que me refiero en ellas no se puede jugar bien solo se elevan un metro, además no hay snitch, ni blodgers ¿Cómo se supone que juguemos?- Harry no había dicho aquellas palabras para mal, nada de eso solo que no encontraba la manera de jugar con esas escobas y una quaffle

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que no tengo el equipo necesario para jugar quidditch, que yo no se jugar – dijo Draco un tanto ofendido

- No dije eso Draco, es solo que yo e jugado varias veces con los equipos de quidditch Hogwarts y hacen falta elementos para poder jugar bien, con estas escobas quizás podamos jugar pero como son lentas no habrá mucha posibilidad de… - dijo Harry

- Se lo que me estas diciendo Potter, me dices que no tengo las cosas suficientemente buenas para poder jugar y que tú eres el astro del quidditch, sabes algo vete, ya no te invito a jugar – dijo Draco el niño rubio se dio la media vuelta y se fue con los otros chicos

Harry estaba un poco confundido por el comportamiento del chico rubio, enojarse así de la nada, eso no era normal el no le había dicho nada, Harry comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el jardín cuando un chico de piel morena clara, grandes y hermosos ojos marrón, y facciones finas se acerco a el.

- Nadie le gana a Draco Malfoy ni aunque nosotros tengamos la razón, el siempre tiene la razón – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- Soy Blaise Zabbine

- Ya me di cuenta, no se por que se enojo muy apenas le dije que no podíamos jugar quidditch con las cosas que tenía – contesto Harry – un gusto soy Harry Potter – Blaise frunció el seño al escuchar ese nombre, sabía que lo había escuchado antes, al final no le dio mucha importancia

- Draco puede ser buena onda, solo es cuestión de llevarle la corriente no contradecirlo, se le olvida todo con facilidad así que este incidente se le olvidara pronto, después volverá a tener ganas de presumirte de nuevo – dijo Blaise

Harry no permaneció mucho tiempo en la mansión de los Malfoy, alrededor de una hora estuvo ahí durante ese tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de hacer buenas migas con Blaise, platicaron mucho por alguna razón Harry se sentía un tanto identificado con su nuevo amigo, pues le contó acerca de las aventuras de su madre, le dijo que el no había conocido a su padre y varias cosas por el estilo.

En cuanto a Severus Snape acepto más bien dio por hecho que aquella visita con los Malfoy no había traído nada bueno. Esa tarde tuvo una discusión con Lucius, como era de esperarse el tema fue Potter, si Harry esto Harry lo otro, ¿esa carta que le había enviado Narcisa era un trampa? O sea tenía algo que lo hubiera convencido en ir a ahí, ahora ya no le importaba mucho tomo a Harry y partió de ahí tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a conversar con ningún Malfoy hasta que Draco entrara a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y como te la llevaste con Draco? – pregunto Snape a Harry, no por que ahora tenía una mala relación con el padre del niño iba a arruinar probablemente una buena relación que habían construido estos dos chicos

- Pues… no del todo bien, es un tanto presumido y se enoja por todo, pero me lleve muy bien con Blaise Zabbine, pero al final a Draco se le olvido lo del principio y jugamos todos juntos – dijo Harry

- Me alegra, ya que muchos de los chicos que conociste ahí estarán con tigo en el mismo curso de Hogwarts, es bueno que te lleves bien con ellos – dijo Snape

- Padrino ¿En que casa crees que quedare en Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry a Snape

- No lo se, solo el sombrero seleccionador decide pero me agrada como te queda el verde – contesto Snape

**Hola!! se que tarde mucho en subirlo, lo siento T.T pero no había tenido nada de inspiración por suerte para el próximo ya tengo más inspiración espero no tardar mucho en subirlo quizás se llame ¿Quienes son los merodeadores? nos vemos pronto **

**Besos **

**Elisa**

**Reeviews!! **


	5. ¿Cuál es mi historia?

**5**

Me sorprende como el tiempo pasa tan rápido, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la noche cuando Severus llego a mi despacho con el pequeño Harry Potter en brazos, quizás su rostro no lo revelara pero estaba asustado, si, señor estaba realmente asustado era lógico, se acababa de retirar del lado oscuro, quería salvar a Lily junto con su familia pero desafortunadamente llego tarde, y solo encontró al hijo del matrimonio vivo. Su conciencia le manda cuidar a Harry era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además como sabemos amaba a Lily, era algo especial poder cuidar a su hijo.

Si al principio me opuse estoy conciente ello, no sabía si era lo mejor, para mi lo mejor era que Harry se fuera con los Dursley, se alejara del mundo mágico hasta que fuera necesario que regresara, se me hacía muy peligroso que andará por el mundo mágico con su gran historia, sus grandes hechos que el no entendía, Harry no puede entender lo que pasa con su vida, si le explicáramos la verdad no lo entendería, no entendería por que la muerte de sus padres de esa manera, el por que de su cicatriz, los grandes poderes que hay tras de ellas, y sobre todo la profecía ¿Por qué si no mataba a un tipo que no conocía no podría vivir en paz? Harry es un niño, aunque sea especial hay que aceptar que solo es un niño, por eso no me agradaba la idea de que Severus cuidara a Harry, entonces tuvo una gran idea que Harry viviera aquí en Hogwarts, estaría bien cuidado, conviviría con el mundo mágico si pero no conviviría con la sociedad en si, los estudiantes tiene prohibido tocar el tema de Harry Potter.

A veces me atormentan tantas mentiras, pero no queda otra manera de llevar la situación auque debo de admitir cada vez es más difícil llevarla, Harry va creciendo ya le esta sacando dudas a las explicaciones que le damos Severus y yo quiere cosas más detallada. Hablando de la edad de Harry, ya esta muy grande el niño el pasado julio cumplió 9 años cada vez se acerca más la fecha para que entre a Hogwarts, hoy por los pasillos escuche a varios chico planeando hacerle una fiesta a Harry creo que los ayudare un poco …

Una chica de unos 15 años cabello castaño claro con mechas de un rojo fuego le llegaba hasta los hombros, bonita cara ovalada llevaba un pequeño pircing brillante en la nariz caminaba hacía las cocinas cautelosa de que nadie le viera pues ya daba se había dado el toque de queda. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entro a la cocina.

- Ya era hora Tonks – dijo un chico pelirrojo de 7º curso, estaba dejando crecer su cabello y en su cuello llevaba un collar con un colmillo

- lo siento chicos es que no me podía escapar de la sala común, con los ñoños de los prefectos que asignaron… - dijo Tonks

- Con nosotros no hubo problema nuestros primos son prefectos – dijo Gaby una chica de slytherin de 5º curso

- Y como les vale madre si nos salimos o no – respondió Gaby la prima de Aleida de 6º – En fin ¿Cuál es la explicación lógica para que nosotras estemos con ustedes?

- Es sencillo este es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts y también a ustedes les faltaba poco para salir así que se me ocurrió que podemos hacerle una fiesta a Harry para recordar con el nuestros últimos días en Hogwarts además no hace mucho fue su cumpleaños – dijo Bill

- ¡Eso es genial! Si, Harry es la única razón lógica para que estemos con ustedes – comento Aleida, los demás no le hicieron caso.

-Pero ¿Cuándo sería y donde? Hoy estamos a miércoles ¿no? – dijo Charlie

-A decir verdad no se me ocurre donde puede ser, tenemos prohibido hacer fiestas desde el incidente del año pasado… - dijo Tonks algo apenada, ella había sido una de las organizadoras del mega reventón de Halloween

-Pero bueno es para Harry, no creo que Snape nos castigue por hacerle una fiesta a su ahijado – dijo Joshua un chico de Ravenclaw

-Quizás no nos regañe Snape pero si no encontramos un buen lugar toda la chusma se ira a meter a la fiesta y… - recordó Gaby cuando se escucho que el retrato de pera era movido nuevamente, todo se quedaron paralizados no esperaban a nadie más.

-¿Están buscando un buen lugar para una fiesta? – Era Albus Dumbledore quien había entrado a las cocinas. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a responder ni siquiera a moverse – Conozco un buen lugar para una.

-Profesor ¿Lo dice enserio? – pregunto Joshua algo desconcertado, era un chico muy serio, muy estudioso no se esperaba una reacción de ese tipo de un directivo

-¿Por qué habría de mentir Joshua? Me dijo un pajarito que están planeando una fiesta para Harry, eso no es nada malo yo también quiero al niño y creo que se merece una fiesta ¿Por qué no me acompañan al séptimo piso? Ahí encontraran el lugar perfecto – dijo Dumbledore

Era Jueves por la tarde, las clases habían terminado y como de costumbre Harry paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Acababa de entrar de los jardines ahora iba por las mazmorras, estaba aburrido no encontraba a nadie con quien jugar entonces de una aula escucho unas voces conocidas.

-¡Maldita sea! Nunca terminaremos de arreglar esto – se quejo la primera voz

-Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí en Hogwarts, quiero ser Chef – dijo la segunda voz

-¿Tonks? ¿Sammy? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Harry que entraba al aula

-Nos castigo Filch… otra vez – contesto Tonks

-Pero por lo menos no nos puso a limpiar nada asqueroso, solo tenemos que acomodar las fichas de castigos desde que se fundo Hogwarts – dijo tras dar un largo suspiro Sammy, la mejor amiga de Tonks

-¿Nos gustas ayudar pequeñín? – Pregunto Tonks – No te creas este es trabajo de nosotras

-Esta bien las puedo ayudar, no tengo nada que hacer, ya he terminado con mi tarea y estoy aburrido – contesto Harry que se sentó a un lado de Tonks - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¿De verdad nos quieres ayudar? Es muy aburrido podrías estar en otro lado jugando – dijo Tonks, Harry asintió con la cabeza – Bueno si así lo quieres, lo único que tienes que hacer es acomodar las fichas por años toma estás de los años 70's

Harry tomo la caja que decía "Castigos Hogwarts 1970-1979" empezó a acomodar las fichas de castigo y pudo encontrar muchísimas con el nombre de "James Potter" cada vez que veía una ficha con el nombre de su padre se le iluminaba el rostro y cuando leía porque le habían dado le castigo soltaba una pequeña carcajada. En casi todas las fichas donde veía el nombre de su padre también estaba el nombre de "Sirius Black"

-¡Harry, por fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Snape entró en el salón, estaba un tanto agitado – Tengo mucho buscándote ¡Ya son las 8 de la noche!

-¡Las ocho de la noche! – exclamó Sammy indignada

-Solo estaba ayudando a Tonks y a Sammy un poco, tienen que acomodar las fichas de castigos desde que se fundo Hogwarts – dijo Harry inocentemente. Snape les dirigió una mirada matara a las chicas.

-Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff por cada una de ustedes señoritas, no deben de obligar a otros a hacer su trabajo, pueden retirarse – dijo Snape dirigiéndose a las chicas, estas apenas se despidieron con una seña de Harry y salieron corriendo.

-Padrino no fue culpa de ella, yo me ofrecí a ayudarlas – dijo Harry – No tienen porque perder puntos

-Si tienen porque Harry porque ellas saben que deben cumplir su castigo y no aceptar ayuda de otros, no fue culpa tuya – excuso Snape a Harry – Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, hay cosas que hacer.

-Padrino ¿Quién era Sirius Black? – pregunto Harry. Snape se quedo mudo ante la pregunta, no tenía idea de donde pudo conseguir el nombre era imposible que las mocosas esas se lo dijeran

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto Snape tratando de conservar un tono natural.

-Porque cuando estaba acomodando los castigos con Tonks y Sammy vi muchas fichas con el nombre de papá y casi todas tenían también el nombre de Sirius Black – explicó Harry

-Ha veo que has descubierto que tú querido padre no era un alumno modelo – respondió Severus tratando de usar el tono menos sarcástico posible – Bueno Sirius Black era un amigo de el que murió justo después de salir de Hogwarts.

-Sirius Black era muy amigo de mi padre ¿verdad? – dijo Harry

-Se podría decir que era su cómplice pero, por favor no vayas a seguir los ejemplos que vistes en esas fichas de castigos mejor sigue el ejemplo de Lily de tú madre- dijo Snape. Le molestaba un tanto hablar de los padres de Harry inclusive de Lily porque le dolía aun.

-Padrino, Sirius Black es el muchacho que siempre aparece en las fotografías junto a mi padre- observaba fijamente a Snape a los ojos, cosa que pocas personas se atrevían a hacer.

-Si es el, Harry vamos a cenar todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer… - Se empezaba a desesperar

-Pero si es Sirius el que aparece en las fotos junto con mi papá, no pudo haber muerto saliendo de Hogwarts porque aparece en la foto de la boda de mis padres y en la de… - El chico sabía que había algo oculto trataba de sacar la verdad.

-Harry siempre te he dicho que soy malo con los nombre y rostros, quizás ese no sea Sirius Black y lo estoy confundiendo, no recuerdo muy bien quien era por favor deja de hacer preguntas y vámonos – termino con un tono cortante que hizo que Harry se callara.

Daba viernes por la tarde, las clases estaban terminando los alumnos salían corriendo como locos de sus aulas para hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Harry caminaba contra corriente pues su padrino lo había mandado con Madame Pomfrey a preguntarle; ¿Que si había acónito fresco o tenía que usar de las reservas?

Cuando iba llegando al tercer piso, Harry escucho una vocecilla que lo llamaba, volteo a la derecha pero no estaba nadie. Se le hizo extraño escuchar ruido en el tercer piso por lo general era el que se abandonaba más rápido debido a que solo tenía una o dos aulas.

-¡Harry por aquí! Soy Tonks – desde una aula medio abierta susurraba – Sígueme tengo que mostrarte algo

-¿Estás segura que te siga? ¿No te meteré en problemas? – el niño esta angustiado pues la última vez que había estado con Tonks le había causado problemas a ella.

-Si, ¡bah! No te preocupes por lo del otro día Sammy y yo ya estamos acostumbradas a estar castigadas de hecho tenemos que cumplir un número de castigos antes de salir de Hogwarts entonces ¿Me sigues? – esbozo una sonrisa picara a la que nadie podía decir resistirse. Harry contesto de manera positiva con un movimiento de cabeza – Solo sígueme, no preguntes nada verás todo cuando lleguemos

Harry olvido completamente el acónito de su padrino y empezó a seguir a Tonks. Subieron y subieron escaleras, el niño moría de ganas de preguntar ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué iban a hacer? Pero no se atrevía, le había dicho Tonks que no preguntara. Llegaron hasta el séptimo piso, se plantaron frente a un enorme tapete de _Barnabas el chiflado_, no sucedió nada.

-Tonks ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados frente a este viejo tapete de Barnabas el chiflado? – pregunto Harry algo desconcertado ya que no pasaba nada.

-Dime Harry ¿Alguna vez has tenido alguna fiesta de cumpleaños? – El niño negó con la cabeza, bueno cada año los elfos le hacían un pastel, su padrino y el profesor Dumbledore le daban un regalo pero nunca había tenido algo parecido como lo que fue la fiesta de Draco – Entonces es una necesidad tenerla, simplemente deséala.

Harry no sabía lo que pretendía Tonks pero simplemente siguió sus indicaciones, cerro sus ojos y deseo tener una fiesta de cumpleaños; imaginó pasteles, dulces, globos, regalos y a sus amigos.

-abre los ojos – susurro Tonks

Harry abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el tapete de _Barnabas el chiflado _se enrollaba dejando ver un muro que poco a poco se iba abriendo y tras el muro se podían ver muchos colores, escuchar música divertida entre otras cosas que Harry había deseado.

-Esto es la sala de los menesteres, se convierte de acuerdo a lo que necesites incluso si necesitas un baño en eso se convierte pero, ahora tu necesitas una fiestas y la sala nos ha dado todos los instrumentos para hacértela - dijo Tonks

Entro gustoso a la sala de los menesteres, una enorme sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, no solo por la gran mesa de regalos que había, el pastel, los globos, los bocadillos sino porque todos sus amigos estaban ahí recibiéndolo, acordándose de el.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! – exclamó Natalia, una chica de Hufflepuff

-Sabemos que tú cumpleaños fue hace meses pero no estábamos aquí para festejarlo contigo – dijo Gaby

-Te mereces esto y mucho más ¡Eres un gran chico! – Bill era el que estaba más emotivo, le dio un gran abrazo – Te extrañare mucho cuando me vaya

-Gracias, gracias – no esperaba esta sorpresa.

Aquel evento fue uno de los más trascendentes en Hogwarts porque todas las casas convivieron alegremente olvidando rencores, estatus y competería.

Mientras Harry y sus amigos disfrutaban de la fiesta, Severus Snape buscaba como un loco a Harry, corría de arriba abajo, buscaba en las aulas, en los jardines, en el comedor ¿Dónde estaría el mocoso? Desde la penúltima hora de clases no lo había visto.

-¡Por dios! ¿Dónde podrá estar? Con tantas cosas que hay aquí no vaya a caer en una jugarreta de peeves o quizás – murmuraba Severus preocupado

-No te preocupes Severus, Harry esta bien – escuchó una serena voz detrás de el, la voz de cierta persona que deseaba golpear - ¡¿Sabes donde está Harry?! – estaba alterado

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes, Harry se encuentra bien, Severus calmante por favor – Snape estaba realmente alterado, tenía a Dumbledore agarrado bruscamente de la capa y este no se inmutaba – ¡Está en una fiesta! ¿No te parece sorprendente?

-Si con amigos te refieres a Tonks, a los Weasley y las Wall. Dime donde están que esos chicos no son ningún buen ejemplo para Harry – A Snape le enfurecía la sonrisa idiota que Dumbledore no quitaba del rostro

-Acepto que ellos no son los estudiantes modelos pero son los mejores amigos de Harry, son con los que se ha adaptado mejor y mira el sigue siendo un buen chico, déjalo que disfrute está fiesta, Harry nunca ha tenido amigo de su edad, nunca ha vivido la realidad – dijo Dumbledore, Snape permaneció callado pensando en lo que le había dicho el anciano y cuando volvió en si este había desaparecido.

Harry acababa de salir de la enfermería, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Madame Pomfrey le enseñaba muchas cosas útiles y entretenidas. Observo el reloj de la pared aun faltaba un rato para la hora de la merienda así que decidió explorar Hogwarts, como decía Dumbledore "Siempre se encuentra algo nuevo"

Llegó a una aula con enormes puertas llamativas, que extraño que no la hubiera visto antes. Entró y quedo impresionado ante todo lo que vio, estaba repleta de medallas, trofeos y armaduras.

"Yo tendré un trofeo aquí, esa es mi meta" pensó Harry mientras observaba todos los trofeos, había desde hace más de 800 años.

Se acerco a las medallas de pociones eran unas de las que más le interesaban, entre la multitud de medallas pudo ver una resplandeciente que tenía grabado el nombre de "Lilian Evans" y al lado una de "Severus Snape" el rostro de Harry se ilumino ¡Su madre y su padrino estaban en la sala de trofeos! Después de pasar un largo rato observando los reconocimientos de su madre y su padrino paso a la siguiente vitrina la de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en está quedo un poco más impactado; Había dos trofeos de oro, puro el primero era de su padrino y el segundo de su padre.

La cabeza de Harry se lleno de preguntas, ya no aguantaba las ganas de que terminaran las clases para poder ver a su padrino y preguntarle acerca de esos reconocimientos pero, las preguntas de Harry no eran ¿Qué hazañas habían hecho para ganarse aquello trofeos? No, el quería preguntar: Si su padre había sido un gran maestro en defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿Por qué el y su madre habían muerto asesinados por un loco? ¿Qué no se sabían defender?

Llegó la hora de la cena, Harry aun no se atrevía a preguntar su padrino era un tanto susceptible al tema pero no se podía quedar con la duda. Cuando iban camino a su habitación soltó la bomba.

-Padrino ¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas? – pregunto Harry, Snape no respondió de inmediato

-Si claro adelante – que otra alternativa tenía

-El profesor Dumbledore y tú siempre me han dicho que mis padres murieron asesinados por un loco de San Mungo – se detuvo un momento, no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría su padrino – Hoy encontré la sala de trofeos y vi un trofeo tuyo y otro de papá como los mejores en defensa contra las artes oscuras hasta ahora ¿Por qué mis padres murieron si tenían todos los conocimientos para defenderse?

Snape quedo callado un largo rato no porque no supiera que decir sino porque Harry empezaba a cuestionar más a razonar más y en algún momento dado tendrían que decirle la verdad, una verdad que no le quería decir.

-Harry debes entender que aunque seas el mago más preparado del mundo, cuando estás descuidado eres susceptible a todo, no se que estarían haciendo tus padres en ese momento pero seguro estaban distraído, hasta Merlín pudo haber muerto por ese tipo – contesto Snape, su voz era compasiva y tierna.

Con la explicación que le dio su padrino, Harry permaneció un tiempo tranquilo con respecto hacía el tema de sus padres, era lógica la explicación que le había dado su padrino pero aun tenía el sentimiento de que había una historia sobre el que no conocía.

**Julio 1990**

Harry corría hacía la oficina de Dumbledore ¡Había encontrado una gragea sabor cabra! Tenía que contarlo, dio la contraseña a la gárgola de la entrada (el profesor se la había dicho) subió las escaleras pero cuando estuvo apunto de entrar escucho dos voces que hablaban seriamente; La de su padrino y la de Dumbledore, no se le hizo prudente interrumpir pero creyó escuchar su nombre y no pudo detenerse a escuchar.

-Me preocupa Harry, el próximo año empieza a estudiar – dijo Severus

-¿De que te preocupas Severus? Simplemente se integrara a las clases con compañeros de su edad - contesto Albus

-Tú sabes porque me preocupo Albus, ambos sabemos que su historia no podrá guardarse por mucho tiempo y ahora estando con chicos de su edad será más fácil que descubra todo – dijo Snape

-Dejemos las cosas como están Severus, el tiempo sabrá lo que hacer – concluyó Albus.

Cuando Harry escucho está conversación quedo enfurecido entonces si había algo oculto acerca de el, quería entrar y reclamarles y exigirles que le contaran todo pero al mismo tiempo quería refugiarse y pensar en nada, le preocupa la idea de su historia pero ¿A dónde podía ir?

Bajo corriendo las escaleras del despacho de Dumbledore. La sala de los menesteres, el lugar donde le habían hecho su fiesta ahí quería ir, subió hasta el séptimo piso, se plato frente al tapete de Barnabas el chiflado, cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando un lugar donde poder esconderse. Cuando los abrió encontró frente a el una puerta de acero, no era la misma que había aparecido el día de su fiesta pero aun así decidió entrar.

Abrió la puerta y el cerro de inmediato entonces fue cuando observo el lugar. No era el agradable salón donde había sido su fiesta sino que una vieja aula llena de estanterías con objetos viejos. Harry quedo algo confundido pero aun así decidió recorrerla, entre todos los objetos vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, no sabía porque.

Era una tiara descolorida pero muy hermosa aunque había objetos más interesantes se decidió acercarse a la tiara. Caminó lentamente hacía ella y cuando estaba apunto de tomarla una gran fuerza lo empujo hacía atrás, quedo segado por una luz plateada y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la sala de la tiara sino que en un baño.

**¡Hola! Bueno se que no actualizaba este fic desde hace años, lo siento mucho pero no había tenido nada de**

**inspiración absolutamente nada pero, increiblemente la inspiración vino hacía mi para mucho capitulos más**

**entonces espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan la historia **

**besos **

**Sara Elisa **


	6. Preparandome para Hogwarts

6

No se imaginan cuanto tiempo he esperado este día. Hoy cumplo 11 años. Cumplir 11 años significa muchas cosas pero, la más importante es que este año por fin podré tomar clases en Hogwarts, mis amigos me dicen que no es la gran cosa de hecho les gusta más estar de vacaciones pero yo soy diferente, yo quiero empezar a tomar clases ¡Ya! La clase que espero con más ansias es pociones con mi padrino, también por eso me dicen que estoy loco casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts no les cae bien mi padrino supongo que es por el es un profesor estricto pero, siempre he pensado que se aprende más con un profesor estricto que con uno pasalon, por ejemplo con el profesor Binns nadie sabe nada de historia de la magia.

Una de las cosas que más me inquieta de entrar a Hogwarts no son las clases sino en la casa que quedare. Todas son buenas eso lo sé, pero en la casa que quedes marca todo tu futuro en Hogwarts. Tengo dos favoritas en las que me gustaría quedar: Gryffindor y Slytherin, no es que las otras casas sean malas, lo que pasa es que estás dos casas tiene algo simbólico para mi. Me gustaría quedar en Gryffindor porque mis padres estuvieron allí pero también en Slytherin porque mi padrino fue de Slytherin, el es como un padre y mi ejemplo a seguir además de ser el jefe de casa ¿Me daría eso ventaja? Estoy muy indeciso en que casa quedar ¿Qué no podrían hacer una casa llamada Slytndor? Pero quien sabe quizás al final termine en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Eso el sombrero lo decidirá.

-¿Te falta mucho para terminar? Llevas demasiado tiempo en la ducha – Apresuró Severus a su ahijado - ¿Me voy solo al gran comedor? Muero de hambre.

-¡Estoy listo! –

Salieron hacía el gran comedor; cuando abrieron las puertas una tonelada de globos, confeti y serpentinas cayó sobre ellos, a la decoración también se le sumaba un enorme cartel que decía "Feliz 11° cumpleaños Harry"

Todo el personal de Hogwarts estaba allí incluso la profesora Trewlaney que nunca se dejaba ver. Al fin de cuentas Harry era muy especial para todo Hogwarts lo habían visto crecer, dar sus primeros pasos y decir sus primeras palabras, era parte de Hogwarts. Ahora que cumplía 11 años por fin se integraría totalmente al colegio, cosa que alegraba a unos y preocupaba a otros. Los profesores se acercaban a felicitar al niño y darle un obsequio. Hambriento Harry se sentó en la mesa principal dándose cuenta de que le quedaban pocos días en ese lugar.

-Aliméntate bien cariño – Dijo Madame Pomfrey al notar que Harry le ponía demasiada miel a sus panqueques – Recuerda que debes estar fuerte y sano para rendir en las clases.

-Hace tan poco tiempo que eras un bebe; mírate ahora como has crecido – Dejó derramar unas lágrimas el semi gigante - ¿En qué casa iras a quedar? – La pregunta que Harry deseaba evitar.

-Eres un chico muy inteligente, existe una enorme posibilidad de que quedes en Ravenclaw – Se apresuro a decir Flitwick.

-¿Qué es lo que opinas Harry? – Preguntó la profesora Sinistra que fue miembro de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-He pensado mucho en eso, creo que todas las casas son geniales, sería fantástico poder quedar en todas, el sombrero seleccionador sabrá que hacer conmigo – Contestó Harry de una forma neutral pues, allí estaban todos los jefes de casa y a todos los apreciaba asía que no quería ofender a ninguno.

-¡Igualdad! Esa es una de las cualidades de los Hufflepuff – Dijo la profesora Sprout. Minerva McGonagall se limitó a sonreír amablemente, no deseaba causar algún disturbio proponiendo a Harry para miembro de Gryffindor aunque sabía que el muchacho tenía mucha actitud para la casa.

Snape quien había dicho estar muerto de hambre casi no comía por observar como sus compañeros atormentaban a su ahijado con preguntas acerca de ahora que entraría a Hogwarts. Como hubiera deseado que ese día jamás llegara que Harry nunca entrara a Hogwarts, ahora sería más difícil mantener el secreto.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría Severus –

-Tan solo es un niño. Decirle toda la verdad de un día para otro lo pondría muy mal – Observó a su ahijado que feliz abría su obsequio – Ahora no profesor, ahora no que es tan feliz.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo que decirle la verdad de un día a otro causaría un gran estruendo en su vida sin embargo, no podemos seguir ocultando todo aunque queramos. Cuando comience el curso empezara a preguntarse los por qué, alguno que otro compañero se le escapara algo de su historia, hasta el momento no le ha importando lo que hay fuera del castillo pero, comenzara a importarle – Vio de reojo al joven mago con melancolía – Aunque nos duela hay que empezarlo a introducir en su mundo, en su realidad.

Severus se fue a su despacho sin avisarle al pequeño, estaba muy entretenido con los profesores para molestarlo, al fin de cuentas tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Trataba de hacer los planes de estudio para el siguiente curso, pero por más que se esforzaba en concentrarse no lo lograba, preguntas lo atormentaban en su cabeza como: ¿Qué le iba a decir Dumbledore a Harry? Un tipo loco había matado a sus padres, había intentado matarlo a él sin embargo, su intento fue en vano y pronto regresará con una sed de venganza ¡Ah! No hay que olvidar que también será el responsable de salvar al mundo mágico. No, eso no se le decía a un niño de 11 años, sobre todo a un niño que había vivido en una utopía.

La puerta del despacho se abrió ruidosamente; por ella entro Harry con un montón de paquetes – Padrino ¡Mira todo lo que me han regalado! El profesor Flitwick me dio una recordadora, se llena de humo rojo cuando olvido algo y la profesora McGonagall un organizador – Le mostro sus obsequio emocionado.

Snape hacía nulo caso a todo lo que Harry parloteaba; él niño no tardó en darse cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien, si las cosas estuvieran bien su padrino lo hubiera callado o hecho algún interesante comentario sobre sus nuevos objetos y añadido que los usara con responsabilidad – Padrino ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

-Nada, nada – Contesto Severus, observo el organizador con desinterés y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar.

-¡Ah! ya sé, estas preocupado porque voy a entrar a Hogwarts – Harry no estaba del todo equivocado - No te preocupes, sé muy bien como se manejan las cosas aquí: hare mis deberes, no faltare a clases ni me portare mal, te llamaré profesor y sacaré buenas notas – Vio un estandarte de Slytherin que colgaba en la pared – Y si quedo en Slytherin seré un gran ejemplo a seguir pondré el nombre de la casa en alto.

-En cualquier casa que quedes debes ser un ejemplo a seguir y poner el nombre en alto – Dijo Snape – Pero más si quedas en Slytherin – Se retracto, revolvió el cabello del chico y sonrió.

Para el 15 de agosto Harry estaba insoportable, no dejaba de hablar como sería en sus clases en Hogwarts y sobre todo porque hace un par de días acababa de recibir toda su lista de útiles a excepción de su varita.

-¿Cuándo tendré mi varita? – Preguntó. Estaba más necio cada día.

-No lo sé, no lo sé – Contestó por enésima vez Severus – Cuando regrese el profesor Dumbledore le preguntaremos si vendrá Ollivanders o nosotros iremos al callejón Diagon.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no simplemente podemos ir ya con Ollivanders? – Dijo Harry molesto.

-Estudia esto, aquí están los ingredientes y no necesitas varita – Abrió Snape un libro de pociones y se lo puso enfrente a Harry – Por eso me agradan las pociones porque no se necesita varita.

Sin otra opción Harry empezó a elaborar lo que le había dicho su padrino. Snape salió rumbo a la lechuzería. Hace 4 días Dumbledore había desaparecido sin decir palabra alguna a absolutamente nadie; Severus ya no sabía que hacer con Harry y su varita, en cualquier momento lo podía callar con un rotundo no pero, montones de preguntas se empezarían a generar en la cabeza del niño.

_Profesor: _

_Mañana a primera hora saldré con Harry a comprar su varita, regresaremos antes de que el callejón Diagon este concurrido. Seré cauteloso. _

_Severus Snape _

___La exaltación de Harry por i a comprar su varita era tan grande que no podía dejar de hablar de ello. Le conto a todos los profesores cosa que los preocupo un poco pero, al saber que Ollivanders los atendería a las 7:30, cuando la mayoría de las tiendas del callejón Diagon empezaban a abrir a las 9:00 los tranquilizó, así que cuando fueran ellos estaría prácticamente vacío. _

___-Padrino tu varita ¿De qué es? – Preguntó Harry_

___-Núcleo de escama de dragón - Extrajo su varita de la capa para observarla mejor – Ébano oscuro, 32 cm, especialidad artes oscura, es la única que he tenido._

___-Pensé que tú especialidad sería pociones, eres muy bueno en ello – Dijo Harry interesado - ¿Cómo crees que será mi varita? _

___-En pociones y encantamiento tenía especialidad tú mamá – Severus se le quedo mirando fijamente a su ahijado – Es difícil saber cómo será hay tanta variedad pero, podemos intentar con algo para darnos una idea y quizás nos ahorremos el viaje con Ollivanders, como no se me había ocurrido eso antes. _

___Severus se dirigió a un viejo armario; de él saco una gran caja cuadra; parecía estar llena de papeles y en medio de ella había algo envuelto en terciopelo. Lo tomó y se lo mostró a Harry. _

___-¿Sabes lo qué es? – Preguntó al niño, este lo negó con la cabeza – La varita de Lily, tú madre. Sauce, 25 cm, elástica y como dije buena en encantamientos y pociones. Trata de usarla. _

___Algo temeroso aunque no sabía porque, cogió la varita de su madre todavía envuelta en el terciopelo, la desenvolvió; era exactamente como la describió su padrino pero no era para él. Al agitarla unos libros salieron volando y tres frascos que había en el escritorio de su padrino explotaron. _

___-No, definitivamente no es para ti, tendremos que ir a Ollivanders – Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras arreglaba los daños causados por Harry. _

___-Pero padrino ¿Puedo quedármela? – Snape lo dudo un instante. _

___-Creo que no hay inconveniente en que te la quedes mientras no la uses, mira el desastre que has causado – Harry sonrió traviesamente, no había sido su culpa – Ahora a la cama que mañana nos levantaremos temprano. _

___Aun estaba oscuro cuando se despertaron, desayunaron algo rápido en las cocinas y salieron hacía Ollivanders. Llovía a cantaros y hacía un aire que helaba pero eso no le quitaba la energía y emoción a Harry. Al llegar al caldero chorreante solo se encontraba Tom el tabernero y un par de brujos que no hicieron caso a la llegada de Snape y Harry. _

___-Sin comentarios – Advirtió Snape a Tom antes de que hiciera comentario alguno. _

___Entraron al callejón Diagon estaba casi desierto a excepción de uno que otro mago que se dirigía a Gringotts el único lugar que abría temprano. Harry leía con curiosidad todos los carteles de las tiendas preguntándose qué era lo que vendían allí. _

___-Heladería Florean Fortescue ¿Podemos venir saliendo de con Ollivanders? – Preguntó Harry. _

___-Mandare a pedir el helado cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, no podemos pasar ahora ¿De qué sabores quieres? – Aclaró Snape _

___-¡Ah! Bueno, lo pensaré – Dijo un poco decepcionado._

___Llegaron a la tienda, se encontraba como cerrada pero seguro el viejo Ollivanders estaría allí, jamás se perdería la visita de Harry Potter. Tocaron a la puerta; el dueño no tardo en abrir. Allí estaba parado observando con asombro a sus clientes, sus ojos subieron directo a la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry, cosa que Snape no tardo en notar; enseguida se noto su disgusto a hacía Ollivanders. _

___-Adelante, adelante por favor pasen – dijo Ollivanders. _

___-Recuerde que es un caso especial y no tenemos mucho tiempo – Se apresuró a decir Snape sin siquiera saludar. _

___-Sí, por supuesto – entendió Ollivanders al instante, de hecho lo había entendido desde la noche anterior puesto que ya tenía un montón de varitas sobre el mostrador – Señor Potter por favor empiece a probar las varitas no tema hacer daños es normal. _

___Harry probaba y probaba varitas pero ninguna parecía ser la indicada, parecía que todas las varitas estaban peleadas con él y se negaban a hacerle caso. Snape se estaba poniendo impaciente pues observaba como poco a poco el callejón Diagon se empezaba a llenar de gente._

___-No estaba muy seguro de sacar esta varita pero, al ver que ninguna de estas va con usted quizás si… - Fue a la bodega y regreso con una caja igual a las otras solo que mucho más empolvada - Madera de acebo con pluma de fénix, 30 cm, flexible, extraña combinación. _

___Harry la agito y para su sorpresa esta no causo estrago alguno, emocionado empezó a agitar la varita en todas direcciones. Severus parecida aliviado al contrario de Ollivanders, tenía algo importante que decirle al profesor pero no sabía muy bien como decirlo, se acercó con cautela al observar que Harry estaba distraído. _

___-Profesor, hay algo importante que debo decirle acerca de la varita – Severus frunció el ceño ¿Qué era lo que podía decirle de la varita? – Esta varita es hermana de la varita de usted-sabe-quien, el fénix solo tenía dos plumas en su cola. _

___A Snape se le seco la boca sin embargo, conservo su compostura como era costumbre y se limito a asentir – Vámonos Harry, hay muchas cosas que hacer en el colegio. _

___A los dos días de haber ido a comprar la varita Dumbledore llegó al castillo. Se encontraba algo alarmado por la decisión que había tomado Severus, pero sabía que no había nadie más que él que deseara tanto proteger a Harry. _

___Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustado por la varita de Harry ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Era casi idéntica a la de Voldemort: el mismo fénix, la misma madera y la misma cualidad, así que cuando se entero del regreso del anciano profesor no pudo evitar correr a verlo. _

___Subió al despacho, como de costumbre la puerta se abrió sola. Dumbledore caminaba dando vueltas en su despacho – Profesor hay algo importante que debo de decirle – Dijo Snape. _

___-Severus, justamente a ti te quería ver – Dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de caminar; mirando a todos lados menos a Snape – Me extraño la decisión que tomaste sin embargo, confió en ti, se que eres prudente en lo que hace y sobre todo cuando se trata de Harry ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? _

___-La varita de Harry, señor. El mismo núcleo de la misma ave fénix, solo tenía…. _

___-Dos plumas en la cola, una de ellas está en la varita de Voldemort y la otra por lo que me dices está en la de Harry – Completo Dumbledore la oración. _

___-¿Cómo lo sabe? – Preguntó Snape, aunque la pregunta sonaba estúpida, Dumbledore siempre lo sabía todo. _

___-El ave fénix es fawkes. No me parece extraño que esta varita seleccionara a Harry, al fin de cuentas Voldemort le dio muchas de sus "cualidades" – Explicó el anciano – No te alarmes Severus, estas cosas tienen que pasar. _

___El primero de septiembre había llegado y Harry estaba más que emocionado. Ya se encontraba bien aleccionado de lo que iba a hacer, cuando los estudiantes de primer año llegaran al vestíbulo él se mezclaría con ellos para la selección. _

___El reloj marco las siete en punto; los alumnos de cursos superiores ya se estaban acomodando en el gran comedor mientras que los más pequeños atravesaban el lago negro. Cuando Harry caminaba hacía el vestíbulo (vestido ya con su elegante uniforme negro) uno que otro compañero que lo vio le deseo suerte. En cuanto los chicos de primer año entraron al vestíbulo Harry no tardo en meterse en la fila. Entre los nuevos alumnos pudo ver varios rostros que le parecieron fugazmente conocidos como: el de un chico rubio con expresión altanera y un chico negro tranquilo y noble. _

___La profesora McGonagall llegó y les explico acerca de las normas de Hogwarts y de las casas, seguido de esto se dirigieron al gran comedor. Cuando Harry entro varios alumnos de todas las casas lo saludaban, le guiñaban el ojo y le decían suerte. La selección comenzó con una niña llamada Hanna Abbott que fue elegida en Hufflepuff. _

___Los nervios de Snape estaban de punta por saber en qué casa iba a quedar su ahijado, pero eso no era nada comparado con los nervios de Harry. Ya quería ser seleccionado, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, volteaba para arriba y abajo, se mordía los labios y las uñas. "Draco Malfoy" escuchó, era el chico rubio que le parecía fugazmente conocido, el sombrero no tardo mucho en decidir que iría a Slytherin, a Harry no le gustó del todo. Draco le parecía algo orgulloso, altanero y presumido. Los nombres siguieron corriendo hasta que mencionaron a "Harry Potter" entonces todo el comedor se puso atento. _

___-Harry Potter por fin tengo el honor de tocar tú cabeza, después de tantos años – murmuro el sombrero – Como lo imaginaba tienes una mente grande y poderosa ¿En qué casa te pondré? – Harry vio detenidamente las mesas de todas las casas y luego se quedo observando de reojo a su padrino - ¿Estás seguro? Me parece una excelente decisión – dijo el sombrero con una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa – Entonces que sea… ¡SLYTHERIN! _

___La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos y vítores, muchos de los miembros se levantaron para abrazar a Harry y felicitarlo. Snape aplaudió automáticamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Era bueno o malo que estuviera en Slytherin?_

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Sé que hace muchísimo no actualizaba la historia, de verdad lo siento pero, les prometo que ya la estaré actualizando seguido ˆˆ

Saludos

Sara Elisa __


End file.
